The Perks of Being With a Wallflower
by Mrs Fandom
Summary: Charlotte is Charlies twin sister, she is in Junior year. For three years she's had a crush on one Patrick. Patrick seemingly is happy with Brad, well to Charlotte at least. But unbeknownst her it changes in one night.
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm Mrs Fandom! My previous username was Mrs Maggie Alice-Rose Weasley, but since it's been so long since I've used that account and also I've lost all forms of getting it back (i.e email *totally forgot it due to my concussion*). So I'm starting new. This story actually came up months and months ago, while I was watching The Perks of a Wallflower. This is my character Charlotte, she is Charlies twin. It's just my idea, if there are errors, I will clear them up and I'm just really happy to be posting again :)

* * *

 **Charlotte's POV**

Charlie barely came out of his room during the summer, then again neither have I. I love my family, don't get me wrong but I feel disconnected with them. Especially after Aunt Helen's funeral, I only attended church with my family on holidays but since then I haven't stepped one-foot in. At home, it was nearly the same, I never came down for dinner, nor breakfast. It's not that I want to stay away from my family but I'm just not hungry anymore.

The only time I truly venture out of my room is at night, no one is awake so it's a lot more peaceful. I'd go out of the house, and go to the nearby Walmart, buy a lot of hair bleach and toner. It took me a month and a half but finally my hair, which was honey brown, is now pure white and still healthy. I decided I wanted to buy all the colors that were bright and vibrant. I couldn't go into the Walmart since they didn't have the colors I wanted, I went into a beauty store a little closer to my house and bought seven medium size tubs of vegan hair dye (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet). After I came home, I sat in front of my vanity, slowly started to take each section of my white hair and dying each small long section different color, wrapping foil around each color. As I did each section, my mind went to thinking of upcoming junior year.

I would be starting as a freshman like Charlie, but because of the surprising high IQ, I have I skipped a few years. I knew my sister and my two closest friends would be graduating this year and it saddens me to see my friends leave but there isn't anything I can do about it. My brother will meet Sam and Patrick, they'll make him feel welcome I hope. It'll be good for him…at least I hope so. While I waited for the dye to set in my hair, I thought of their reactions (that being Sam, Patrick, Charlie, my family), I could see my mother and father a little upset, my sister would be the same mean sister. I'm pretty sure Charlie and Sam would love it. But then again Charlie is my twin brother thankfully fraternal, but who knows. Sam is like a sister more to me than my blood sister, she would ask me how long it took and how much she wish she could do it. Patrick, he's tricky, he'd go all sweet and then try to and I quote here "taste the rainbow."

To be honest, since I started high school three years ago, I've had a crush on him. Even when he was popular, but not for that reason. Mostly because he didn't treat me like a nuisance, and was even kinder when I talked to just him and not with his friends around. He's been secretly dating Brad, the quarterback, for almost a year. Only they don't go out on real dates, they just fool around at parties. It hurts my heart when I see him unhappy, but it's nothing I can do about it. I'm not male. I saw the timer go off for me to wash out the dye from my hair, which I did carefully. After seeing all the excess come off, I conditioned my hair with rose oil. It didn't take long to clean it out, I wrapped a towel around my hair and went back to my room. I laid out my clothes for next week which is the start of school. Ugh some days I wish our schools opened like Canada, in September. It was almost the same outfits as last year, black tank tops or t-shirts, my big over sized black hoodie, black or blue jeans, white socks and converse. I threw in some black dresses with the usual. I didn't lack color, the outfits just felt safe and comfortable. I checked the time and saw it was only one in the morning. I groaned and grabbed my copy of volume one of Fullmetal Alchemist. Sleep doesn't come easy to me, if I really wanted to I'd go on my laptop my dad bought me for passing all my academic studies last year. But no one would be online, they're all asleep or at a party. My heart tugged thinking Patrick might be on but I dismissed it, I opened my book and relaxed into my overly fluffed pillows enjoying the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick's POV

Brad had me pressed up against the door, his lips pressed on my neck and his hand groping my crotch, even though I knew it should feel good, it didn't. Lately it hasn't felt good at all, my body only reacts because of the caress. Every time I shut my eyes I see here brown blue iris', her sweet smile and I can almost smell her lavender shampoo. I groaned just thinking of her, Brad took it as he thought I was groaning at him, I wish he didn't. It wasn't fair. Even if he had to hide how he really felt with men. I'm starting to think Sam was right at the beginning of summer, I'm bisexual instead of pure gay. It weighs heavy on my shoulders, knowing she's right but wanting to not hurt the one man who liked me like how he does. Just as I was getting close, god it felt good thinking it was her, I felt him unzipping my jeans. No, I wasn't ready for that. I pushed him off and he looked shocked.

"Why did you stop me?" he asked.

"I'm not ready for that." I said. 'I don't want to make love to you. You're not her.' I thought.

"We've been fooling around for a year, I'm ready, hell I've been waiting for this for a year. Just get over it." He said. He went to finish unzipping me when I pushed him so roughly, he fell and hit his head on the nightstand. He didn't black out, thankfully, but he was royally pissed. Instead of going after me though, he stood up, pushed me away from the door and walked out, promptly slamming the door. I sat on the bed, head in my hands and started to cry. Not because my heart hurt, it was because he just wanted no more than a fuck rather than love. I wiped my eyes on my sweater and pulled out my smartphone, logging onto messenger. She wasn't online but I sent her a message anyway. I calmed down enough to leave my room and go downstairs. Sam was talking to Alice and Mary-Elizabeth, Sam saw me and waved. I waved back and went to the front door, I picked up my keys from the bowl and left. I got into my car, started it up and went to see the woman I wanted to see more than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte's POV

I got a little bored from rereading my Fullmetal book, I decided to log onto Facebook quickly to see if anyone sent a message, highly unlikely but one can never know. Surprisingly I did have one! Patrick from ten minutes ago. 'I'm coming over so please be at the door in twenty minutes. If you're not there I'll leave.' I sighed and unwrapped my dry hair, tying it in a low ponytail. I put on my slip-on shoes and quietly walked out of my room, down the hall and down the stairs to the front door. I deactivated the security and set a timer for it to be back on at four in the morning. As I left my house and locked the door, there was Patrick. I quickly got down the path and into his car. He hugged me and we set off, I put down my hood and leaned back. It was nice and peaceful out, cool but not cool enough. Patrick drove us to a park, back in the early 90's it was a park for men to seek out other men without discrimination, now it's just a regular old park. He got out of the car first once he parked, he went around the front and opened my door. This was a regular thing, he would do this at school if he and Sam picked me up for school. But tonight, he gave me his hand and helped me out. We walked around in peace, he made a few jokes which were a little funny, he did keep staring at my hair but it didn't bother me. He grabbed my hand and he just held it there, with baited breath he leaned down, held my chin with his other hand. My heart was thudding so hard in my chest it hurt, what the hell was he doing? He's gay…right? He brushed his lips up against mine, then without hesitation he kissed me fully. My eyes shut and my arm wrapped around his waist, he wrapped his arm around me (the one that was holding my chin). So, this is what a first kiss feels like, soft, sweet and just warm. He pulled away slowly, leaned his forehead against mine and shuddered a breath.

"What a feeling huh Char?" He asked.

"Words fail me on how I feel." I said. He laughed a little and kissed my forehead.

"But Pat, aren't you gay? Not to sound rude but why are you kissing me?" I asked. He pulled back and just held me.

"Because I realize tonight, Sam was right. I'm not gay, I'm bisexual. It just felt safer being with one sex rather than being attracted to both. And if you're going to ask, no I'm not with Brad anymore. I feel nothing but maybe a loss with him, since I spent too much time with him. I've liked you Charlotte for a while now, I'm not sure I'm ready for a real relationship but I'd like to take you out on a date." He said it without hurry.

"I'd like that Patrick." I said with a small smile. He smiled and kissed my cheek. We started walking again, he played with my hair, exclaiming since he kissed me he's tasted the rainbow. Oh, how I love that I know him. We got back to his truck, he opened the door and kissed my hand. I felt my heart speed up just a little, it was an amazing thrill. He came back around the truck, opened his door, got in and closed it. Before he started he pulled my hair out of the tail and ran his fingers through it. His eyes looked at how it fell to my waist.

"You look so beautiful Charlotte." He whispered. I felt my cheeks burn and looked down feeling slightly embarrassed. He smiled and kissed my left cheek before starting the engine. The ride was quiet and relaxing. Once we got to my house, he again got out first, ran around the car and opened my side. He leaned against the hood and looked at me.

"Saturday night, there's a party at Bobs. How about before that we go to dinner and a movie. Is that alright with you?" He asked uncertain.

"Pick me up at four thirty, my father will want to talk to you for a half an hour before hand." I laughed. But it was true, he would want to talk to him, make sure his intentions on me were pure. My dad already met Patrick, but he was only as a friend at the beginning of summer, now it's the end and Patrick has asked me out on a date.

"Alright, I'll be there." He smiled, leaned in and kissed my forehead. He watched me go up the walkway and to my door. His eyes never leaving me. I turned around and he was now in his car, still watching me go in. I blew him a kiss and he started the engine with a big smirk on his face. As I opened my door and then quietly shutting it, I almost heard him laugh. I was only gone for an hour, it didn't seem like it. I went up the stairs and almost made it to my room when I heard my sister's door open.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. I heard you leave, where the fuck have you been?" She asked.

"Like you should care." I said with a shrug.

"Don't want mom and dad to find out, do you?" She smirked.

"They know I go out at night, I sleep during the day. Oh wait, you never notice because the only time you do is to insult, bully and put me down for your own enjoyment. Selfish really, don't want mom and dad to know about your secret boyfriend, do you?" I said. She did have a secret boyfriend, during the summer he's come up to her room at night when he thinks everyone besides her is asleep. My sister's face flushed vibrant red, she came close to slamming her door but closed it quietly. I went into my room, my little haven. I took off my shoes, slid into bed and turned off my light. As I laid there, I kept thinking if he meant it. Did he mean to want to date me? I shut my eyes and let slumber take me.


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick's POV

I felt free. I felt so happy. I feel like nothing could bring me down. I drove back home; the party was winding down and I only saw a couple cars parked in the street. I parked my truck in the driveway, feeling a small bounce in my step. It was an amazing feeling. Sam met me at the doorway, she had a cheeky smile plastered on.

"So how was the drive?" She asked sneakily.

"You know I went to see Char. I told her I liked her as more than a friend but I'm not ready for a relationship." At that Sam's mouth fell open in disbelief. "But I did ask her on a date at least." Sam punched me in the shoulder and shook her hand out since she hit bone.

"Don't do that! That was so not cool for you to say that!"

"What do you mean?" I was confused. Charlotte seemed happy enough.

"Do you want to be with her?" She asked seriously.

"Yes, but I'm scared she'll leave me." At that Sam rolled her eyes and smacked her hand to her forehead.

"You're oblivious, aren't you? Charlotte has had a crush on you since we've known her. She has never left. She kept coming to the parties even though we both know she doesn't drink or smoke up. She does talk to the girls and I but mostly she keeps an eye on you so you don't drink to oblivion. Even with Brad." She said the last part in a whisper. I shut my eyes and go back to the parties we took her to. She only drank water or cola, she did try to smoke a joint but it was too much for her and since then she hasn't smoked up. I always saw her in a beanbag chair, or on the couch occasionally looking at me. I thought it was a little weird at first, but it was like a game after a couple parties, to catch her looking at me. She blushed a few times, other times she rolled her eyes and smiled shy like. As I open my eyes I feel tears flowing down, Charlotte agreed to go out with me after kissing me...

"I was stupid Sam, so stupid." I said quietly. Sam hugged me tight, she didn't let go until I stopped crying. We walked up the stairs and separated at the top, going into our bedrooms. I felt so groggy. I fell on top on my bed length wise so my head hit the pillow. As I hugged my pillow I thought of Charlottes lips on mine and her newly rainbow colored soft hair between my fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

**To who ever is reading this this far, I'm so sorry I forgot to mention this is set in 2012. So I'm terribly sorry about that confusion if anyone is reading this and questioning what year this is, or even if this is from the book.**

* * *

Charlottes POV

My eyes flew open at the brightness in my room. I rolled my eyes and pulled my pillow over my head. I contemplated on going back to sleep but then a thought occurred to me.

'I need a phone.' It was a necessity, most days there aren't any payphones and keeping it on hand in case emergency would be better than asking a neighbor to use their phone. I groaned and threw my pillow off my face. Glaring at my ceiling I hated the thought of asking Dad for money to get a phone. I sat up noticing on my clock it was nearly eight. Throwing my legs over my bed, I strip out of my white t-shirt, pull off my black pants and wander to my closet. My eyes wander over my jeans, my shirts and dresses. Finally, I pick a corset bound flowing dress, thankfully it had thick straps or I'd be told off. As I ease into the dress I notice in my mirror how I don't look as pale as I'm used to. Guess my little outing last night with Patrick helped with that, I grin at the memory of his arm wrapped around me kissing me. I pull the corset a little tighter to hold up my quickly developing chest. I look again in the mirror and brush my hair, parting it to the left side and tying it up in a high ponytail. It amazes me how long it is, almost down to my hips. I opt for putting on a little makeup, just mascara and red lip gloss. I looked pretty good, different but still me. As I opened my door, the door in front of me opened as well. My sweet twin looked at me, mouth gaping.

"Morning Charlie." I mutter. I walk down the hall and Charlie follows suite.

"Morning Char, you look…" He doesn't finish, which is fine. If I know him, he'd say I look different but great. As we walk down the stairs, I smell the eggs and bacon being cooked. It made my stomach roll. Too much grease. I didn't back down though, I needed to talk to Dad and I'd have to eat to do so. At the tables head Dad sat there, newspaper in hands, reading glasses slowly sliding down his nose. To his right was my sister, she was pushing her eggs and toast with her fork. Charlie usually sat on his left but offered the chair to me. I smiled and mouthed 'Thank you'. He smiled back briefly. My mother came out of the kitchen with a big plate of eggs and bacon. She looked at me and was startled.

"Morning Mom." I smiled a little.

"Charlotte, what did you do?" She held a hand over her chest. Dad noticed and just stared. Not glaring thankfully.

"I dyed my hair." I shrugged. It was their business but wasn't.

"It's not dangerous, is it?" Mom asked. I visibly relaxed.

"No mom, I used products that wouldn't harm my scalp and I used vegan hair dye with conditioner. It wasn't hard to do." I shrug again. Picking up a bagel that, Charlie gave me, I cut it in half and spread some cream cheese on it.

"What are you up to today Charlotte." He asked. I chew on my bagel, trying to ease my nerves before I could ask him.

"Actually, I need to ask you if I could maybe get a phone?" I manage to say it without losing my nerve. Dad looks at me, I mean really looks. I know what he was doing, making sure I wasn't lying.

"Why do you need a phone?"

"Emergencies. Payphones are becoming obsolete, and asking a neighbor could be dangerous if I don't know the person." He keeps looking at me and sighs.

"Go to the mall, take Charlie with you. May as well get you both phones on a contract. While you're there if you need extra school supplies, buy them." He smiles a little. I may not be what he wanted, but I am his little girl. I smile and eat my bagel. Charlie looks astonished.

"Dad I don't need one, I'll be with Charlotte so if anything happens she can call." I roll my eyes a little.

"Charlie, I'll be in sophomore classes this year and yes I will be there for you at lunch and after school. The rest of the time I hate to say it, you're on your own." I take a drink of orange juice and finish the last bit of the bagel. I pat his shoulder and patiently wait for him to finish his breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's POV

I dragged my overly tired brother with me over the mall, school started in a week and I needed to get extra clothes. All the while he complained of being tired, not even coffee helped and 'Why did you drag me with you.' I "dragged" him with me because he needed clothes too, whether he liked it or not, he needed "boyfriend material" kind of outfits so Chars family liked him. I'm happy for him to finally fess up that he likes her as more than a friend. Who knows, with Char I know she loves Patrick unconditionally. Patrick though needs to relax, there's no pressure whatsoever with Charlotte.

"Why are we in Hot Topic Sam?" Patrick moans out again, his coffee cup still a brim with fresh black coffee.

"Because we are going to buy some graphic shirts for school and pick out a couple button up shirts for you."

"I already have plenty at home."

"Ah ah ah dear brother, these have graphics on them that'll make a certain young lady we know swoon." I dramatically "swooned" over some shirts.

"She doesn't care Sam." He says while taking a huge interest in a black and red plaid button up with the RHPS logo on the front pocket.

"I know that, and that's a reason that makes her awesome. But it also shows character, you wouldn't want her family to think you're just another plain guy, right?" I grab a couple graphic plaid shirts, a Hufflepuff plaid shirt and a plain black and red striped one.

"You sure about this?" He asked looking over the shirts.

"Pretty sure, she and her family will like them." I placed the shirts over my arm and started to look over the girl's graphic shirts. I noticed a girl next to the Anime rack, she had rainbow hair tied up in a high ponytail, corset dress, looking down on her phone. She looked up and was stunned for a moment then, she smiled brightly.

"Hey Sam!" She exclaimed. I pulled her in a huge hug.

"What are you doing here?" I smile more, wow she really looks different. Amazing though.

"Getting my twin brother some shirts, he's just trying them on. I already bought my shirts, dresses and skirts. Plus, some special girly things," she winks at me, "Your brother will enjoy a-lot. What about you? You never venture in here without Alice or Mary-Elizabeth." She looks around to see if they're here.

"I'm here with Patrick, just getting him shirts and me some new graphics. I thought you already had everything for school."

"I convinced my dad to get me a phone, it's on a contract though plus my brother got one too so win, win." She rolls her eyes, "Plus get some things extra, don't know if I'll grow more this year."

"Maybe you will," I notice Patrick talking to a guy who's very cute looking. Char looks behind her and laughs.

"That'll be Charlie, is he really getting advice from my would-be boyfriend." She jokes. It kind of hurts my heart, I honestly see them as a couple. If Patrick just let his anxieties go, maybe they can be.

"Patrick, quit flirting with my brother!" She shouts. Patrick looks up and blushes, Charlie smiles and waves at her. She takes my hand and drags me back to Patrick.

"Sam, meet my twin brother Charlie. Charlie, this is my best female friend Sam." After that she drags Patrick away. Well isn't this awkward.

"It's nice to meet you. Charlottes told me lots of things about you." I tell him.

"I've heard nice things about you." He says shyly. He is too sweet, I kind of feel a little awkward, he seems to feel it too. I look at his graphic shirt and scoff a little.

"Something wrong?" He asks.

"I don't think this shirt suites you. But, maybe," I reach and grab a few Death Cab for Cuties t-shirts, "These will suite you better. Go ahead try them on." I push him gently back to the change rooms. I look around and I see Patrick brushing Charlottes hair back and she smiles broadly. Slow and easy. I hear the door open and look to see Charlie come out in one of the DCfC shirts.

"Well?" He asks shyly.

"I think that shirt looks great on you, but maybe for parties." I shrug. What do I know about style really. He smiles though and goes back in the room. Maybe I should ask Char if he can come to the party on Saturday night. He comes back out in a powder blue button up shirt and dark jeans. Now he looks really, adorable.

"I think I'll buy a few shirts," He holds up the DCfC shirt and a couple other band shirts, "Did you want to grab lunch with Charlotte and me? I would like to get to know her friends a little more before school starts." He asks. I smile a little.

"Sure. Not like Patrick and I have anything better to do." He smiles more and goes to pay for his stuff. I call Patrick over and he looks reluctant to leave Char's side.

"What is it?" I throw his shirts at him and he looks shocked.

"Pay for your stuff, we're having lunch with Charlie and Char." I roll my eyes playfully at him. He gets behind Charlie to pay and they strike up a conversation. I slink over to Char, who I'm guessing, is trying to download some songs on her new phone.

"What songs you need?" I ask. She jumps a little.

"Just getting some David Bowie songs. I saw a couple vinyls of his work from the seventies. Maybe get some more eighties and some grudge later at home."

"Want to come over to my house after lunch? Patrick and I can download some on your phone." I offer a smile. She smiles back and then shifts to worry.

"Sure, just need to buy a memory card for extra space. It shouldn't be an issue." She bites her lip and shrugs.

"Are you worried about your date with my brother?" I ask. She exhales and her body sags.

"I should be excited you know. My first date, it's going to be weird. Because I'll have the irritating thought that he might want to go back to Brad" I smile with sympathy.

"He won't Char, he likes you a lot. Patrick is nervous about the date, probably more so than you." I shrug. She smiles and hugs me again.


End file.
